A Blend of Lead and Steel
by OCsRuleMyLife
Summary: This is to fill one of my lovely requests.  When Liechtenstein is abducted by Belarus, Switzerland will stop at nothing, not even her door, to get her back.  But will he pick up something else on the way?


Be forewarned. This is insanely long. And the lemon is ALL THE WAY AT THE END. SO IF YOU JUST WANT LEMON, SKIP TO THE SECTION THAT IS SUBTITLED '10:32, the hall outside Switzy's bedroom'.

* * *

><p><span> A Blend of Lead and Steel<span>

It was a marvelous plan, really it was. She only had to work a little bit to pull it off. Just kidnap the girl, spend some time with her, and big brother would miraculously realize he loved her and just beg her to marry him. Belarus smiled to herself at the thought, looking down through the window of the Bavarian-style mansion into the young girl's bedroom as she slept. Belarus slunk down the branches of the tree, and held herself out towards the window of the bedroom by one hand, her feet lightly balanced against the firm trunk of her perch. She slid her free hand down her dress, drawing out a knife and sliding it silently under the bottom of the window, opening it enough for her to get a light hold on it. She slid it open with a slight creak, and this noise caused her to freeze, like a ghost as it disappears into thin air. The young girl simply rolled over, the hair that she had done so carefully like her brother's cascaded lightly down her face, leaving it in pretty blond locks across her cheeks and forehead. When it proved that she had not woken from the incident, Belarus slipped into the room, silently putting a black ribbon around her mouth, which woke her up, though the ribbon absorbed uncanny amounts of sound. Belarus easily overpowered the small nation, and then hefted her out the window, shutting it like nothing had happened, and slipped off into the night.

_The next morning, 5:32, Switzerland's Bavarian-style mansion…_

"WHAT?" The glare of igniting powder flashed through the Swissman's eyes as he stared down at one of his servants.

"P-perhaps she just went o-out for a w-walk, Mr. Z-Zwingli?" The servant gulped, quivering very slightly.

"Dammit, she doesn't wake up until after me! She hasn't been here all day! I've been up for two hours! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Vash panted, like the steam exiting a large train or a blacksmith's air pump for his furnace.

"I-I am sure the a-authorities can be c-called and th-they can h-handle it, sir…" The servant tried desperately to both talk some sense into his fuming master and also to keep his job, and more importantly his life.

"I don't give a damn about the authorities! I'm going out to find my sister!" Just as Vash turned around, rifle in hand, to exit the house and storm the beaches and forests of the world in heated, gun-filled search for his sister, the phone rang. He glared over at it, pointed the rifle at it very briefly, then finally caved and answered.

"Vash Zwingli. What the hell do you want?"

"Ah… Vash, I see you already discovered the news…" Austria's voice sounded calm, if a bit worried, through the phone.

"The hell I have."

"Well, Vash… Truth is, I may know where your sister is."

"WHAT? WHERE?"

"I MAY, Vash. I got a call from Russia yesterday, and after talking about old times for a while, we got to the topic of Belarus."

"So?"

"So, Vash, Belarus hasn't been bothering Russia for the last couple days. Not only this, but Elizaveta has heard from Ukraine that Belarus has been intending to get someone to make Russia jealous. I fear that she may have taken your sister."

"I'll kill her."

"Please, Vash, think about this for a moment."

Vash paused for a few seconds, then spoke again. "Okay. I've thought about it. I'll still kill her."

Austria sighed into the phone, "Look, Vash. I'll be blunt. Nobody wants Lili hurt, and, while people are quite afraid of Natalya, no one really wants her hurt either. What I'm getting at is that, while I understand with every bit of my being your desire to slaughter Belarus until she is nothing left but a splotch of blood on the floor, it would be an unwise course of action. The retribution would be too great for you to bear."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want you dead, Vash. Go to her, point a gun at her, kick her in the shin, take your sister. If you do too much damage, you'll start something we can't stop. Just try and calm yourself down a little bit."

"Ja, I suppose you're right… well, anyway, I am off to going to kick Belarus in the shin and other places to take my sister."

"Vash…"

"Roderich, this conversation is over. I am hanging up the phone, and you are going to go and sip tea or something." Switzerland dropped the phone back into its holder, and spun on one heel, shouldering the rifle. He marched contemptuously out the door, slamming it behind him, sending a few servants cringing.

_8:02, a small house outside of Minsk, Belarus…_

**Pound, pound, pound.** "Open up!" the Swissman shouted, rifle gripped tightly in his hand. He smashed the butt of the rifle against the door once more, yelling, "Open up, dammit!" There was no response from the otherwise tranquil house. To make sure that he had the right place, he stuck his head up to the glass of the window, and peered in with glaring eyes. It had obviously been entered by two people, one tied up, quite recently, and Switzerland made out some other information and then dipped back down, drawing back the rifle like a battering ram, this time having no mercy and collapsing the door in a dreadful fold, splinters scattering. He stepped into the room, pulled out a bullet, brought back the bolt on the rifle, and placed the bullet into the chamber, pushing the bolt forward again, and then down, to hear a satisfying click. He held it at the ready, and reached to the first door, tugging on it. Locked. He was about to pound on it with the rifle, but stopped at a sound inside.

"Please, Mistress Belarus, don't hurt me…" The small voice of Liechtenstein drifted lightly under the crack of the door, and Switzerland's eyes filled with rage, his heart with anger, and his hands with strength, as the rifle slammed into the door, sending the splintered mass careening around the room.

Belarus, rope in hand, spun on her heel, and made a small click as the other foot touched back down. She blinked at the man before her; a tall, well-built young man wearing his nightclothes and a white beret. She frowned, and was about to speak, but Lili got there first. "Big bruder!"

Switzerland smiled at Lili warmly, then suddenly snapped back to Belarus, pointing the rifle towards her head. "Give me one good reason not to blow your brains out."

Belarus could offer none, and just stood there tiredly, like one who has finished a long project only to receive a bad grade. Switzerland watched her for a while, then spoke again, "Remove every knife on you."

"What?"

"You heard me. Every knife. On that table over there." He motioned towards a small lamp table.

"Nyet."

"Then strip naked and prove I don't have anything to worry about by kicking your clothes away."

"Oh, so you want to see me naked now?"

"Eins or the other. I am a shrewd negotiator. I don't like negotiating either."

Belarus grumbled, but complied, if only because she was at gunpoint. A total of thirteen knives and uncountable projectiles were placed on the table, and she then walked back to the other side of the room. Switzerland glared at her. "Untie my sister."

"Why?"

"Because I'll shoot you if you don't."

Again, Belarus grudgingly complied, and pushed Lili towards Switzerland. She hugged him tightly, and buried her face into his stomach, and quietly sniffled, "She tried to make me love her…"

Switzerland patted her head, the rifle still loose in one hand. "It's okay now. I'm taking you home." He gently led Lili to the front door, or the gateway the door used to be planted in, and let her out, before turning back to Belarus with another glare. "You can't make someone love you."

"Why not?" Belarus looked enflamed, like it had struck a nerve aside from the kidnapping.

Switzerland watched her, hands still tight on the rifle. "Because it's not love. If I build one hundred robots programmed to 'love' me, they don't really love me, are they? It's just an action they go through every day. So don't try to make people into love robots. It doesn't work." He spun on his heel, and marched off, taking the little, frightened girl with him.

Belarus watched them go, frowning as she did, and then sat on the bed, hands folded in her lap. She couldn't make someone love her? It wouldn't be real love? Her mind spun, and she looked back out at the outside, thinking about what the Swissman had said. "So… big brother…" She shook her head. _He already loves me! So it's not MAKING him love me… He… it's… I… HE LOVES ME. _Her mind froze. She didn't know if she had said it out loud or just thought it loudly. The world around her inverted, and her heart seemed to slouch into her stomach, giving her an empty pain in her chest, and a pit in her stomach. She frowned, wondering where this feeling had come from. It was like being nervous… only more alone. And one million times worse. "He… he loves me? I chase him because he loves me… da… that's… that makes sense…" But the words echoed in her head, 'You can't make someone love you. You can't make someone love you. You can't make someone love you.' She kicked the lamp table. "HE LOVES ME!" She breathed, and stood up, going to wash her face in her sink. She splashed herself repeatedly, trying to wash the echoing out of her head. When she finally succeeded, it wasn't really because of the water. It was because of the realization that it was right. She turned off the sink, and blinked at the mirror. "He… he does not love me?" She tilted her head, and stood up straight, adjusting her bow. "He does not love me… I cannot make him love me… why not…?" She frowned at herself, then turned, thinking hard, back to her bedroom. She walked over to the bed, fell like a tree onto it, shoved her face into a pillow, and cried.

_11:47, a bench in Switzerland's garden…_

Switzerland stared at a little red flower, a drop of water falling onto it from the tree above. The petals drooped under the weight of the large drop, and then the water rolled on, off the edge of the petals, and splashed into millions of tiny, crystalline shards of liquid prisms, all jetting off in a plethora of dots and orbs, but within a moment every orb had shattered on the ground beneath the flower. Switzerland watched the spectacle take place over a matter of two seconds, and most of that was rolling off the petals. His green eyes followed their trail with stunning precision. His thoughts wandered back to the platinum blonde wacko who abducted his sister. His urge to shoot her had gone down, since Lili told him that he shouldn't, but if she got near their house again, he just might. As far as he was concerned, she was a psychotic moron. Though, when he thought about it, she looked rather pathetic, really, just standing there. Like her last thread had been taken out of an old ratty rug, and it had finally unraveled. Regardless, he was still convinced of her being a dangerous, dangerous person. He nodded to himself, and reached over to take another bite of the chocolate he had made for himself. He was going to need a lot of chocolate.

_12:10, a small house outside of Kiev, Ukraine…_

"Sounds like you like him."

"Nyet! He ruined my plans."

"Natalya… you can't…"

"I know… I thought about it… and…" Belarus froze. Was she really about to say it? She had to recollect her thoughts for a moment. "And… I have decided that I am not going to chase big brother any longer."

Ukraine nearly fell out of her chair in surprise. "Really?"

"Da. Goodness, Katya, don't sound so disappointed…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Natasha… but you've been holding onto him for too long..."

"I know."

"And you've been so very forceful about it…"

"I realized."

"And you've been chasing him around and scaring him and intimidating him…"

"You're very tactful with your explanations, aren't you?"

"And you've been demanding marriage so harshly and terrifyingly…"

"I feel like this conversation is not going anywhere…"

"I'm so sorry, Natasha! I forgot…"

"Forgot what? That I came here to talk, and not to listen to you?"

"If I remembered what I forgot, I wouldn't have forgot it…"

"Katya… really though, I think I should apologize."

Again, Ukraine nearly fell out of her chair. In attempting to re-stabilize herself, she managed to flip the chair backwards and land herself on her head. "What…?"

Belarus stared at the fallen chair from the counter she was sitting on. "I think I should apologize for what I did. He seemed very upset."

"People generally are when you kidnap their siblings…"

"That is why I should apologize, Katya."

"I can't believe I'm hearing you say this…"

"Me either…"

"Why are you suddenly so… soft?"

"I am not soft. You are soft. And… I do not know…"

"I think it's because you like him."

"I am going to kill you. With a wooden spoon. Stained in curdled milk."

"THAT'S the Natasha I remember."

_3:40, in the brisk mountain wind on Switzerland's doorstep…_

She raised her hand to knock on the door, then lowered it again. What was she doing? Not eight hours ago she was absorbed with big brother and her whole world revolved around him… but now it didn't seem to revolve around anything. She didn't know these people… she didn't really care to. She didn't want to get shot, for sure… and yet… she was here. She sighed, raising her hand again, and strengthening her resolve. She knocked on the large, rounded wooden doors, and waited for a moment. She heard the sound of footsteps in dress shoes, **clack clack clack.** One door was opened, and a tall, thin servant looked out at her calmly. "Yes?"

"I… I wish to see…" She realized at that moment that she had no idea what his name was. So… "I wish to see Lili."

The servant raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Zwingli is not seeing any visitors today, master's orders, unless he expressly mentions them. And since you are NOT Elizaveta or Roderich, no. You may not see Lili."

"Then… may I see the master…?"

The servant stepped out of the way, but eyed her carefully. "He's in his garden… down the hall, and out the fourteenth door on the left. And nowhere OTHER than down the hall and the fourteenth door on the left."

She flinched a bit at the servant's obvious distrust of her. Were all Swissmen like this? She walked in, standing tall and attempting to keep her usual composure of intimidation, although no one in the house seemed the least bit intimidated. She counted the doors along the hallway, and opened the fourteenth one. The garden was large, and seemed, at that moment, one of the prettiest places she had ever seen. She was immediately hit with a vast array of colors, from red to white to blue to yellow, and every shade in between. She stepped into it, and closed the door behind her silently. Switzerland was sitting in a bench, facing towards the tree in the center of the garden.

"I'm not sure if I hate you yet."

She stopped, not knowing that the man knew she was there. "What…?"

"You kidnapped my sister, so I should hate you. I'm certainly unquenchably angry, but she told me not to shoot you. So I won't. I wanted to. And yet you're here. By the look on your face, it's to apologize. And so I can't tell if I hate you. I certainly don't like you."

Belarus stared, wondering how he knew her facial expression while looking away from her. He pointed at a pond in the middle of the garden. "I can see your reflection. Sit."

She took the seat next to him on the bench nervously. "I… I am sorry… for… for…"

Switzerland didn't look at her. "My religion dictates that I forgive you."

"But… do YOU…?"

"I… no. I do not."

Belarus sighed, and put her hands in her lap. "I thought so…"

Switzerland stared at the tree silently, and Belarus stared at the pond. "So why did you ask me to sit down…?"

Switzerland looked over at her for the first time. "I wanted to ask a question."

Belarus blinked at him, her platinum hair slipping over her shoulder as she turned her head. "What do you—?"

"Why did you kidnap her? I want to hear it from you." Switzerland watched her face calmly.

She stopped for a moment, and blinked once more. Her eyes examined his face, and stopped on his eyes. His large, green, pretty eyes. She couldn't tear herself away from those captivating eyes. So she spoke, staring straight into them, "It… was part of a plan. I wanted to make big brother love me…" In shame, she suddenly was able to pull her eyes away from his, drilling a virtual hole into the ground. "It couldn't possibly have worked… I know that now. Big brother will never love me like I love him. You were right…"

Without warning, a hand softly laid on her shoulder, silently. She made no move to brush him off, just accepting the presence. After a while, the hand left, and a small box showed up in her lap, as Switzerland opened the door to go back inside. "Feel free to eat the rest. You seem to need it more than I do." He seemed to think about the decision he had just made for a moment, then added, "I've decided I don't hate you. Just a strong dislike."

She looked up at him. "What's the box for?"

He went back in the door, softly saying, "I decided that you lost more than I did, even though it was ultimately your doing. I suppose it was just the instinct of helping my fellow man."

Belarus watched him shut the door quietly, and wondered just what she was supposed to do alone in someone else's garden. So, she opened the box. Half of the contents were eaten, but, even so, hidden behind a wall of platinum, she smiled at the small chocolates.

_3:50, in Liechtenstein's bedroom_

"Why did you give her the chocolates, big bruder?"

"Because I felt sorry for her."

"But she abducted me…" Lili looked confusedly at Switzerland. "Don't you hate her?"

Switzerland looked out the window at the mountains. "Nein… you told me not to."

Lili smiled very slightly. "Do you like her, big bruder?"

Switzerland flinch-froze in that way he did occasionally. "N-nein! Why would you suggest that? I just met her!"

Liechtenstein giggled softly. "She reminds me of you."

"WHAT?"

"She chases after what she wants as fast and hard as she can chase, just like you. She pretends not to have emotion a lot, just like you. And she just wants to be accepted by somebody, just like you. You have a lot in common, big bruder."

Switzerland glowered at a spot on the wall, and seemed to slouch. "I'm not a crazy nutjob who abducts other people's little sisters to make my brother jealous so he'll marry me…"

The small girl hugged her brother around his waist. "That's the difference."

"That I'm not crazy?"

"No, that you found somebody to be accepted by."

_3:52, a bench in Switzerland's garden_

Belarus silently popped the last chocolate into her mouth, and chewed, watching the water occasionally ripple from the drops off of the tree. The smile had vanished, being present only for a brief moment, in case someone came back out into the garden and found her. She slowly drew her tongue over the small pieces of chocolate in her mouth, getting all the flavor before chewing again. She just focused on the chocolate with her body, but her mind wandered. She wasn't sure why, but this blond, green-eyed man fascinated her. Before her mind could wander around on him too much, the door to the garden opened, and that man reemerged from the house.

"I'm sorry for leaving you out here… did you want to stay for dinner?" His mind shot out his ear, and reentered with his words in hand. STAY FOR DINNER? Had he lost his MIND? _No, no, I meant go away! Go away now!_

Belarus looked as surprised as he was at himself. "Ahm… no thank you… spaseeba, though…"

"I think you should. Just so I can say I forgive you…" _NO NO NO NO NO! I do NOT forgive her! I don't want her here for dinner!_

"If… if you insist…"

Switzerland breathed a little heavier. Had Lili drugged him while he was in her bedroom? He blinked a couple times at Belarus silently, and then stepped back into the house. "You… you should probably come inside, then."

Belarus obliged, and thoughts shot through her head at lightning speed. _Why is he inviting me for dinner? Does he intend to kill me?_

Upon reaching Switzerland's foyer, he motioned to a large, comfortable-looking chair. "Sit down… I'll be back in a bit." He went back up the stairs, leaving Belarus in complete confusion in the warm room. He went in to Lili's room, and to his surprise, she was all dressed up like she was ready for a guest at dinner.

She smiled at him, "You should get on better clothes, big bruder. Don't you want to impress her?"

Switzerland stared oddly. "What do you mean—wait…"

Lili giggled, and held up a small little ball, with a tiny little pin on the end. "They send signals through your nervous system, and relay false messages to your brain. I stuck one on your side when I hugged you. I wanted her to stay for dinner."

Switzerland gaped at the little ball. "Where did you…?"

"I made it. If you put me in a house and never let me leave, what do you think I'm going to do all the time?" She giggled. "Checkers?"

Switzerland continued to stare. She marched over and pushed him out. "Go get on a clean shirt. I need to do my hair."

While sliding on a new shirt, Switzerland thought about the little trick Lili had played. He looked down at his side, and sure enough, a little purple ball was attached, and there was a hole in his old shirt. He pulled the little ball out, with a slight bit of pain, and looked at it closely. He shook his head, and put it on the dresser. How she built it, he would never know. But, as it was, he was going to have to change evening plans a little bit.

_Precisely 6:00, around Switzerland's dinner table…_

Belarus' eyes were like saucers as more food than she had ever seen in her life was placed into the center of the table, all for the three of them. Switzerland sat at the head of the table, Lili on one side of him, Belarus on the other. She watched as bottles of wine were placed in front of each of them. She gaped as the various foods were placed out. Her eyes wide and her stomach wider, she waited for permission to eat. While she did, she looked at the other two at the table, and began to feel very out of place. She, for starters, felt quite underdressed. Lili sat across from her with a green dress that matched her eyes, and fell down in superfluous folds to her feet. Under it she had a white shirt with baggy sleeves that tightened again at the wrists, with small frilly ridges on either side of the buttons. Her hair was done up less boyishly than usual, and was tied by a large, stylish green bow. Then, immediately on her left, sat Vash. He was dressed in black slacks, a black corduroy jacket, a bright, clean, white shirt, and a green tie that also seemed to match his eyes. She looked from his tie to his eyes, and stared, once again captivated by the vibrant green. He turned his eyes towards her, froze for a moment, and averted his eyes embarrassedly.

After they had gotten dinner started, Belarus ate hungrily, though tried to follow the etiquette that Lili was exemplifying, so that she would not upset the temper-prone man at the head of the table. At one point, he stood and excused himself, giving a brief glare to Belarus that easily conveyed its message. 'Try any funny business, and I will gut you with my fork.' So she and Lili sat in silence for a bit, aside from the sound of clinking metal to porcelain, or tinkling glass. Eventually, Lili coughed lightly, and took a sip of water.

"Do you like mein bruder?"

"W-what…?"

"Do you like mein bruder? You stare at his eyes sometimes."

"I…"

"You…?"

Belarus was frozen in her chair, looking straight at this girl who seemed unaffected by the world, and unaffected by the fact that she was addressing her previous kidnapper. "I… do not understand what you mean."

"Do you have a crush on Switzy?"

"What? Nyet… of course not…" She almost glared at the girl, but thought better of it.

"Why not?"

"What…?"

"Why not have crush on Switzy?"

"Because… I do not…?"

"I think he has a crush on you."

They were both silent for a moment, then Lili broke the silence again. "You are both so similar. And I think he has been so mad at you that he couldn't get you off of his mind. And so he was thinking about you the whole time. And when you think about someone that long, I think you just HAVE to start having a crush on them."

Belarus sipped her wine. "I do not think so."

"That when you think about someone for too long you get a crush on them, or that Switzy likes you?"

"Both. I think that if you think about someone too long, you stop liking them."

There was more silence for eating for a bit, which Lili once again shattered. "He was not thinking about you when he was hiding, you know."

"What are you talking—?"

"Your bruder. He was thinking about himself."

Belarus was silent.

"He was thinking about AVOIDING you. There is a difference, ja?"

Belarus nodded silently, and sipped more wine.

"Switzy is everything your bruder was, Ms. Belarus. He's strong, and safe, and he really is soft when it gets down to it. The only difference is, he needs someone to love him. Your bruder could take anyone he wanted. Switzy is really too shy, but he'd never admit it."

Belarus mulled over the idea… and found that it wasn't as bad as she had thought originally. She pictured herself standing on the balcony of her very own room that she and Switzerland shared, her hair fluttering in a green bow and her form graced by an expensive, lavish green dress, and imagined Switzerland coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her, whispering sweet things into her ear, and suddenly, she felt like she was there. She could smell the Alpine air, and feel the cool and gentle wind ruffle her beautiful dress, her hand running through her nicely washed, fine hair—

"Ms. Belarus, what are you doing?"

She stopped, and removed her fork from behind her ear. "I… was just thinking."

"Do you normally attempt to entangle silverware in your hair while you think?"

"Nyet… just today…"

When she watched Lili's face, she thought she saw a hint of satisfaction in her eyes. From then, somehow, Lili seemed to spark conversation in Belarus, and when Switzerland came back, he came back to see Belarus and Lili both giggling softly. He froze in the doorway, and Belarus immediately straightened her face, and blushed very lightly.

He looked between the two girls as he walked back to his seat. "Don't stop on my account…"

Lili looked over at him with a smile. "We were just talking about you, Switzy~!"

Switzerland blinked at her. "What about me?"

"Oh, just things." This got a small giggle from Belarus and Lili.

Switzerland looked between them again, and Lili smiled. In a few minutes of eating, it was Belarus' turn to excuse herself, leaving Lili to talk to Switzerland, likely about the same thing she talked to Belarus about.

When she finally discovered the bathroom, she washed her face and looked into the mirror. "What am I doing here…?"

She examined herself. Even if she had finally admitted to herself that staying with Switzerland wouldn't be a bad idea, there was no way he could like her. She listed off all of her physical faults to the image of herself in the mirror. "My hair is all ratty and has not been washed… my eyes are big and obnoxious, my chin is so solid, my face is uninviting, my chest is invisible, my sides do not curve in enough, and my feet are tiny. I do not see what he could possibly like in me…" After assuring herself of her own demerit, she began to find her way back to the dinner table. She mentally checked off each of her personality traits that were uninviting as well. _I am mean, I am easily upset, I always hide my emotions, I am paranoid, I am obsessive, I am clingy…_

Upon re-entrance into the dining room, she appeared much more stoic than when she had left. Switzerland tried to avoid looking at her as she came in, looking mildly awkward. She sat down, thoroughly convinced that there was nothing good he could see in her. She picked up her fork, and continued eating; now staring silently at her food. And, like a circle, Lili stood, excused herself, and flicked her brother in the head as she walked by. Switzerland looked after her, shook his head, and turned back to eating.

Belarus and Switzerland sat in awkward silence for a time, waiting for something to happen. Out of the corner of her eye, Belarus thought she saw Switzerland take a deep breath. Shortly after, he cleared his throat loudly, and took a sip of water. Belarus turned to him.

"So… how is the food?" He asked awkwardly.

"It is… very good. I have never had so much food…"

"This is about the size of a normal meal here, though it is a bit larger…"

"That is amazing…"

"Mm…"

He looked out the window, and frowned. "I am afraid that getting you home will be difficult now…"

Belarus blinked at him. "Why?"

He nodded towards the window, and she turned her head, and blinked once more, seeing that the wind that had been chilling her as she stood on the doorstep now carried with it bucketloads of snow. She turned back to Switzerland, and swallowed awkwardly.

_8:46, in Switzerland's foyer…_

"THIS HOUSE IS THE SIZE OF A FOOTBALL FIELD, AND FOUR STORIES TALL, AND WE HAVE NO GUEST BEDROOMS?"

The servant cowered before the wrath of the fuming Swissman. "N-nein, sir… we hardly ever have guests…"

Switzerland paced a bit, seeming to consider things in his head. "Would it be possible to transport her home?"

The servant shook his head nervously. "Nein, sir… we would have to walk through that storm."

Switzerland once again considered, and then turned to the servant. "Do we have an extra bed ANYWHERE in the house?"

"Nein, sir…"

The master of the house leaned on the chair that Belarus was sitting on. Lili looked over at them. "She could stay in my room."

Switzerland looked over at her, shocked. "Nein! I would not allow it."

Liechtenstein stepped back again, and Belarus sat, subject to the will of the man on the back of her chair. "I suppose she will have to stay in my room…"

Belarus looked up at him. "I could just stay on the couch…"

Switzerland shook his head. "Not in my house you can't. You will be in a real bed, even if it means I have to sleep in a chair."

Liechtenstein led the three of them all up the stairs and off to bed, going into her room and wishing them both a cordial good night, and Switzerland took Belarus the rest of the way down the hallway to his room. He showed her the bed and all the amenities of the room, and then sat in a chair, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Belarus went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror again, degrading herself once more. When she had finished convincing herself of her worthlessness, she stripped down to her underwear, and covered herself with her dress until she reached the bed, and dropped the clothes off to one side in a neat little pile. She looked over at the almost sleeping man, using his jacket and shirt as a blanket, and looking really quite uncomfortable. She made a face for a moment, then whispered loudly over to him. "You should sleep in the bed. I will sleep in the chair."

"You will sleep in the bed."

"You will not sleep in the chair."

"Are you ordering me?"

Both of them blushed very lightly, and Switzerland remembered how Lili had been telling him that he needed to ask her out. _Why did I remember that now? Probably because of the comparison she made between us… 'You guys are a perfect fit! You'll keep each other in line.'_ He cast the thought away.

"Well, I'm not going to let you sleep anywhere but the bed."

"I am not going to let you sleep in the chair."

"Then I will sleep on the floor." He got up out of the chair, still covering his chest with his jacket, and then laid down on the floor.

"At least use something warmer." She sat up to take of a sheet of cover, and Switzerland, much to his own dismay, found himself looking at her figure. She curved nicely along her sides and hips, and her chest was ample, though not as much as her sister's, but Vash was never fond of the 'boing'ing.

As she crawled to get the sheet off, he turned slightly. "Don't touch the sheets on the bed." He blushed lightly as she turned again, and he had now a view into her bra.

"Well I will not let you sleep cold." It was now Belarus' turn to be guilty of peeking, as his jacket fell to the floor when he wasn't laying down flat or tucking it so it would cover him. She blushed also, her eyes quickly darting across his well-toned chest muscles. She shook her head away from the Swissman's torso, and back to his face.

"You are my guest. You will sleep comfortably."

"It is your house…"

Switzerland sat up and crossed his arms. "Are we really going to do this?"

Belarus watched him for a while, then swallowed, hoping she wouldn't get shot in the head for acting impulsively, and grabbed him, pulling him next to her, then crawling back under the covers on the far side of the bed. "There. Problem solved."

They both laid there, beat red, for nearly ten minutes.

_Liechtenstein was right… I do have a crush on him… oh, dammit all. I will just ask him. Never a better time than when we are in bed, da?_

_I can't believe Lili was right… I hope she was right about her liking me back. This is probably the most awkward timing possible… but after tomorrow, I'll probably never see her again._

They both turned at the same time, putting their noses about an inch apart, and both starting their sentences with each other's names. They both stopped after that.

Switzerland attempted to cover the situation as smoothly as he could. "What?"

"Nyet, you first."

"Nein, you can go first."

"Nyet, you."

"You."

"Fine… ahm… Switzerland… I… do you… I was curious…"

"What about…?"

She finally let it out in one long, unadulterated sentence, spewing it in one tiny breath. "I wanted you to know I had crush on you and that is all good night."

She turned around, her face as red as a face can get, and buried it in her pillow. She was tapped on the shoulder, and she only partly turned back. "Da?"

"I wanted to tell you the same thing…"

Her arms were instantly around him, making him blush brightly, as she burrowed her face into his chest. He put his hands in her hair, and laying like that, they fell asleep.

_10:32, the hall outside Switzy's bedroom…_

Lili peeked in through the crack between door and doorframe, and saw an incriminating sight. Her bruder, laying with his shirt off, cuddling up with Belarus, in nothing but her underwear. She grinned. Even if nothing had happened yet, things were almost certainly going to happen soon… She slunk back to her room, smiling all the way.

Switzerland awoke to a tapping on his chest. He looked down at the platinum blond girl there, who looked back up at him, and she slid up so they were face to face. "Switzerland?"

"Call me Vash… if you are going to cuddle into me, I will not have you call me 'Switzerland'."

"Then call me Natalya."

"Okay, Natalya…"

"Vash?"

"Ja?"

"Do… do you want to become one?"

Switzerland's brain freaked out for a while, until he regained control of it. "Isn't… isn't it a little early in the relationship for that…? I mean… we've done as much as laid here, for all of an hour and a half…"

Belarus, in answer, kissed him gently, and when she pulled away, his lips tingled slightly. "I am yours now, Vash…"

Switzerland watched her eyes. _Gott… she really does move fast…_ She kissed him harder to try and change his mind in her favor.

With one small hand on his chest, and her soft lips on his, he felt like the world was frozen. There was nothing better in the world than where he was now. He needed love, she needed love. And so they gave it to each other. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and they both shivered slightly, but that only resulted in their arms tangling each other together tighter. She dabbed at his tongue with hers, and he responded by attempting to push her tongue back into her mouth. They both battled for dominance of the kiss for a few minutes, but soon just gave in to sliding their tongues around in either of their mouths. Her hand on his chest soon laced its way down to the top of his pants, and poked around. He blushed lightly, but didn't protest. Soon, she had relocated one of his hands, placing it on her chest wordlessly. He knew nothing about what he was doing, and in truth, neither did she; but neither of them admitted it. He pushed his hand against her chest, eliciting a small 'mm' from the girl's mouth. He continued in this action, and soon found himself on top of her, kissing her neck, his hands at her chest, and straddling her waist. She 'mm'ed softly, and her hands ran up and down his back and rear.

Eventually, she wrapped one leg behind his knee and pulled, flipping them, and reached back around her back, letting her bra drop in his face. He tossed it away, now blushing deeply. She bent down, kissed him for a bit, then made her way over to his ear. She whispered seductively, "All of me is yours now, Vash. I want to become one…"

Without further notice, she slid her tongue into his ear, and nipped the lobe gently. His eyes opened wide and then shut, going through a shivery cycle of wide to closed. She smirked at this reaction, and laid herself down on him. He put his arms around her, and felt up and down the curves of her back. He loved the feel of her skin against his. She was so smooth and soft, and fit against him so nicely. Without thinking, his hands wandered to her rear, and locked. She squeaked, and her head came away from his ear. They looked at each other for a while, and she giggled. It was a soft, small giggle, but it was there. And Switzerland was happy knowing he got her to giggle. He squeezed again, and she smiled a tiny smile, bending down to his chest, for whatever reason. She licked across his chest, and his hands fell to his sides. But as soon as she locked her teeth just below his collarbone, his hands needed something to do. So they were immediately at her bare breasts, squeezing and pulling happily. She 'mm'ed again, and slid her tongue down to one of his nipples, and bit it gently. Now Switzerland's eyes shot open again, and he pulled her breasts a bit harder than usual. She then began to attack as much of the area around his nipple as she could get her teeth onto, and often licked, lightly bit, or sucked on it. She also began to grind her hips down on his, and he felt himself much more quickly warming up to the idea of 'becoming one'.

In not much time at all, she had licked and kissed her way down to his waistline, and slid two fingers on his hand into his pants, looking up at his face for permission. He blinked, blushed, and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. _This may be the only time I have this chance… and… I'm not sure it's just a crush anymore._ He looked back down, still blushing, and nodded. She quickly slid his pants off, and kissed his waistline. Her hands entertained themselves by playing with his crotch, which made him blush more, but certainly not complain. His hands held onto her shoulders, but were soon relocated when she sat up and crawled back on top of him. She kissed him, and rammed their hips together, much less gently than before. This time, Vash took her hips, and helped her. She pushed her vital regions down at about the top of his waistline, and then dragged them down his vital regions. He had also begun to respond in kind, grinding his hips upward while hers came down. Her underwear was steadily getting a little bit wetter each time, and both of them knew that they would soon be removed. So while they were still grinding against each other, Vash broke the kiss and locked his eyes on hers. "Is… is it still just a crush to you, Natalya…?"

The girl almost looked hurt, and ground her hips a little bit harder. "Of… of course not, Vash…"

"When… did it become real…?"

"The moment you touched me. I had been feeling worthless this whole day, but when you touched me, I felt like I was perfect. And I knew that if you could make me feel like that… that I would love you… forever…"

They both blushed, and Vash hugged her to him, stopping the grinding for a bit. "Then… ja. We can become one."

She immediately kissed him, and slid down his body, taking the top of his underwear in her teeth, and pulling it down. He raised his hips so that she could finish the removal, and the whole time she was removing, she was staring. She tossed his underwear away, and crawled forward, lightly kissing the head of his vital region. Switzerland blushed profusely, simultaneously putting his toes in her underwear and beginning to pull them down. While he did that, she entertained herself by sliding her tongue up and down his erection, and he blushed again, but was loving the feeling. Soon, she just put her lips all the way around it, sliding her head up and down and sucking, simultaneously sliding her tongue around on it. Switzerland tossed her underwear away with his feet, and just laid there, occasionally 'mm'ing at the things she was doing to him. She went faster and faster, and eventually even got down to the very base of it. He tilted his head back, wondering how she did that without gagging, when, in all honesty, she was wondering the same thing. Quicker and quicker her head bobbed up and down, she sucked harder, and slid her tongue harder and faster. She began to taste a sugary, gooey liquid in her mouth, and, realizing what it was, tried just that much harder. Suddenly it filled her mouth up as he collapsed his head back completely, and she managed to swallow it all. _I wonder why America uses that as an insult… I do not see any way of avoiding it. I am not going to spit it back all over him…_

She sat up, and climbed forward again. He put his hand out for her to wait to get him in her, panting. He caught his breath, and brought her to kiss, then spoke softly. "Wait a couple of minutes… I can't take that much at once…"

She nodded, and they kissed for a while, absorbing themselves in dancing their tongues around.

When they finally broke the kiss, they had both relaxed. She sat up straight, and positioned herself over his vital region, using one hand to steady it, which made Switzerland blush again. She dropped onto is strongly, without much gentleness, causing herself to moan loudly and Switzerland's eyes to shut tighter than a locked door. She brought herself up again, and down again, making the same reaction. In about five of these drops, she got bored of being so slow, and in her opinion, so gentle. She rose up to the same height, grabbed his hips, and threw herself down, making the moan endlessly louder, and Vash's head tilted as far back as he could. She used her hands on his hips as leverage to go as fast and hard as she possibly could, throwing herself up and down his vital region, now giving a near constant moan. His hands soon came to her hips, and helped push her even harder. Her breathing became shallow when it came at all, and her moans possibly filled the house. He began to thrust his hips upward to meet hers, and this made her bounce even faster, and, if it were possible, harder. Occasionally a tear would drip from the corner of her eye, she was going so hard. But the longer she went, the less she wanted to stop. And so the clock drug on, a small, but steady stream of blood now coming from her. To her own excessive enjoyment, after she climaxed once, she almost thought about stopping, but then as she dropped back down, the feeling of him inside her drove her on, and it built to a more heightened second, third, fourth, and even fifth climax. Switzerland had joined her once or twice, and his mouth was now open, trying not to make loud noises of his own, taking much more than he had thought he could have handled. When the clock had wound away three hours, she fell forward some, her hands beside his head, propping herself up, and every breath coming out loudly, shakily, and heatedly.

"V-Vash… I… I l-love you…"

He snaked his arms around her, pulling her close and tight. "I l-love you… too… N-Natalya…"

Outside the door, Lili smiled, and quietly clapped.

_One month later, a balcony outside Switzerland's room…_

Belarus stood in the Alpine wind, her platinum hair, washed and properly groomed, dancing in the breeze. She had a green bow in her hair, and a beautiful green dress on. She smiled, and smelled in the breeze. She turned, calling, "Vash," only to find that he was already there.

He had a little white flower, and smiled at her softly. "So you'll be staying longer this time?" He placed the flower above her ear, in her hair.

She smiled, and adjusted the flower so it was comfortable. "Da… I talked to my boss… I am going to stay here forever."

She turned back around, and looked out at the colors of the mountains and flowers, and felt the Swissman's arms wrap around her from behind. "I'm glad. I get lonely up here by myself."

She laughed softly, and turned to kiss his cheek. "I know."

They stood there for a bit, and then she turned her head again. "I'm hungry. When's dinner?"

* * *

><p>Alright readers~. Tell me what you thought. I would like to know. I know this was way too long for a oneshot... but HOW ELSE CAN YOU GET THOSE TWO TOGETHER. Anyway, please review~. Thank you~. My internet was down, so this and Carlofe are late. Carlofe will be later... Anyway, good night! Or day. Or whatever. Yeah.<p> 


End file.
